


Front Row Peep Show

by Rachrar



Series: Hat Academy [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Ben Wa Balls, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Teasing the professor in the middle of class, Trans Flug (Villainous), how shameless Flug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachrar/pseuds/Rachrar
Summary: Flug and Black Hat’s relationship, if it could be called that, became regular, each visit expected and playing out much like the previous. Black Hat never said anything, but Flug was starting to see him pull away, less interested after each time they slept together. So Flug thought a change of pace would be best, and he knew exactly how to go about it.





	Front Row Peep Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by drawinggheys and themcnobody, you beautiful fuckers. Look at what you did, you made a great series.

Flug and Black Hat’s relationship, if it could be called that, became regular, each visit expected and playing out much like the previous. Black Hat never said anything, but Flug was starting to see him pull away, less interested after each time they fucked. Sure, it was always great, and they were both intensely satisfied after, but there was a sense of falling into a rut, and both of them were never content with the status quo. So Flug thought a change of pace would be best, and he knew  _ exactly _ how to go about it.

Just before the next class, he slipped away to change, stuffing his usual clothesand even underwear into his backpack. He was nervous, and felt horribly exposed, the tiny shorts barely worthy of the name and shorter than most boxers. They were nearly briefs, and the sheer naughtiness of the act  made him feel a slow heat in his abdomen begin, though the shorts weren’t the only new things he would have. And not to mention the shirt!

Stifling the intense urge to change back into his jeans, he rushed out to make sure he wouldn’t be late, having purposely wasted some time. He needed to get into the class when the only seats available were up front for his plan to work.

Scuttling down the hall, he pushed the doors open. Eyes naturally glanced over to see who was borderline late, but uninterested students returned to their notes a moment later. Black Hat, however, paused entirely, blinking stupidly at the sight.

Flug scurried in, mumbling a weak apology that nobody cared about. Just as he expected, the only seats available were the front row. Thankfully for him, people were often afraid to sit in the front row; Black Hat had a habit of making them into painful examples of what not to do. There were only a scattered few in the first few rows, most starting about a quarter of the way up the auditorium seating until the top row. People got over their personal space the further up they sat, and the back row was positively crowded full.

Flug sat down dead center, crossing his legs. The show couldn’t start too early after all.  Black Hat tore his eye away from the bare expanse of skin to the work before him, starting the class as if it were a normal day. Flug kept his head down, eyes on the paper in front of him.

Unlike a regular day, however, the paper was blank as he schooled himself into appearing like it was an average day, holding a pencil pointlessly and pretending to scribble down what Black Hat was saying. Honestly, he had no idea. Black Hat was making sounds that probably made words that made sense, but he was so far removed mentally that he couldn’t make neither head nor tail of them.

Time passed slowly, each and every second making his heart thud faster in his chest. Luckily, the class was very, very long, simply because Black Hat enjoyed hearing himself speak and he often went off on tangents. It was just easier to give in and let him teach as he pleased; he sometimes had more useful information in his stories than the class anyway.

About halfway through the class, Flug couldn’t handle it anymore. He had to do it, now or never. He leaned back in his chair just enough for his ass to scoot forward, keeping his posture just in the right position that nobody behind would notice. He may have practiced it for hours in front of a mirror…

He shifted his thighs apart, his fear of being caught tempered into arousal that wet his cunt, the glistening lips visible in the too loose and too short shorts. He looked up and tried to catch Black Hat’s eye, to make him notice, but he was too busy talking about murdering some hero or another.

The story was straightforward, but Black Hat’s enthusiasm for murder, his eyes glowing in remembered triumph, and his teeth on display in a massive smile, just made Flug even hotter. He was grateful for the bag covering his face, at least this way he wouldn’t have to hide his expressions.

Black Hat finished the story, finally, looking the class over to make sure they were all properly focused on his greatness. The class, having learned from past mistakes, were appropriately (mostly falsely) captivated, except Flug.

Flug burned a hole into the wall behind Black Hat’s head, knowing from the rising temperature by his face that his cheeks were aflame. His knees tried to close, but he caught himself, even spreading them further to better showcase his cunt for Black Hat. The room was cold, with air conditioners focused mostly at the front of the room for Black Hat’s comfort, and the slowly moving air swept past his nethers, tantalizing him with a mockery of friction.

His lips were spread wide, wider than they should be, but Black Hat couldn’t see the hole between them to know if something was within. Black Hat tore his attention back to his work quickly, nobody really noticing  his pause from having zoned out before.

As Black Hat began his lecture again, Flug got more brazen, shamelessly shifting his weight so the shorts were pulled to the side and he could better display his pussy to Black Hat. Now that the fabric was no longer covering his entrance, Black Hat had a perfect view right at that pert, glistening cunt. 

Flug let out a soft sigh, knowing no one but the eldritch professor would hear a thing, amused when Black Hat paused for a slight moment midword. Nobody else noticed, but Flug did, his attention locked on Black Hat. Flug was patient and playing for the long game, so he left it at that until Black Hat looked away, continuing to speak.

Flug gave it a few minutes, then leaned back a touch more, as if relaxing. He kept the shorts in the right position for the best view, and with a careful effort, tensed his kegal muscles. His pursed lips kept his whimper inside as the hidden steel balls began to ease out of his cunt. It was so hard to stay quiet, the balls around the size of a chicken egg, but perfectly spherical, and the way they felt as he pushed on them was incredible.  He had three inside, and keeping them in was difficult enough regardless of the stretching Black Hat had put him though, but now to tease them out, letting the lights glint off of the metal before releasing, letting them slurp back inside with a quiet wet noise felt impossible. 

He was careful not to let them out too far, else they would roll out onto the chair, and the restraint it took was phenomenal. He ended up having to bring up a hand to bite on his knuckle to avoid a whimper escaping, and that small noise captured Black Hat’s attention again.

Black Hat’s expressive arms stuttered in the air, pupil in his eye widening and filling much of his eye as he realized what Flug was doing. Flug was  _ teasing _ him, that filthy bastard. He was so glad his cock could just stay in a sheath. It was difficult, but absolutely possible. Forcefully ignoring Flug, he returned to the lesson, putting more energy in it and speaking louder.

Flug scowled. This was no fair. Here he was, on display, and Black Hat looked away. How rude. He went through all the bother of this… Well. He still had one trick up his sleeve. Or shirt, as the case may be.

Careful adjustment as ever, he slowly and methodically unbuttoned his shirt. It took more time than he wanted, and he felt sweat bead on his skin from anxiety and arousal. The thought of being caught was fueling him, the possible shame terrifying, but he couldn’t help it, it just fed his aching cunt. 

He was stuffed full of those spheres, and every single movement made them rub against each other and the sensitive tissue within. In the minute shudders, one shifted around to press right up against his g-spot and he couldn’t help himself, rocking just the tiniest bit for it to rut against that one special spot that made him see stars. He could smell his own slick, and he  _ knew _ Black Hat had to as well. This was just getting rough; he could always just bring himself off and let Black Hat suffer…

No, not yet! He hadn’t even undone his shirt yet, and the fucking lingerie was god awful expensive, there was no way he wasn’t going to make sure Black Hat saw it. So stopping himself, eyes closing and taking a deep breath to avoid moaning, he returned to the task at hand.

Finally, finally the shirt was undone. He let it sprawl open, baring his chest to the professor’s hungry gaze. Coyly looking at Black Hat from under hooded eyes, he pulled the shirt to the sides to showcase the lingerie he had specially commissioned for Black Hat.

It was a lovely black with laced edges, covering the upper half of his torso with a wide net. In the middle however, there was a cut out of a top hat. Specifically, the logo of Black Hat, baring his chest. The cut out started about level with his collarbones, the lower edges brushing the bottom of his sternum. A cute bow in red (Black Hat red too, the color gotten from ill-gained candid pictures of the villain) completed the look on the bottom, leaving his abdomen clear. His surgery scars were all but invisible, peeking around the edges of the hat, but for once, he wasn’t self-conscious.

He couldn’t be, not with Black Hat’s reaction; Black Hat had stopped mid-sentence, staring blatantly at Flug. Some students looked up curiously, one coughing suddenly and breaking the moment.

“Class is canceled, get the fuck out.” Black Hat was loud and booming, slamming down the laser pointer and stalking towards Flug. “If you aren’t out of here in the next five seconds, you’re going to leave with significantly less blood than you came in with. And fail.”

In a blink of an eye, the room was empty apart from the smug Flug and Black Hat. Flug smirked, spreading his legs wide. “Oh, Professor… I think I have a problem. Can you help me solve it?” He asked, voice teasing and light.

Black Hat growled, a sound low in his chest that made Flug’s heart skip a beat. “Over the desk.  _ Now.” _

Flug giggled, half-nervously from the intensity of Black Hat’s words, but scrambled out of the desk, bending over as requested. “Don’t tear the shorts! They weren’t on sale.”

Black Hat snorted in amusement, but didn’t tear the shorts. His hands were almost reverential, cupping Flug’s ass and massaging. The warmth made his cunt clench and he groaned, heat falling to rest on his arm stretched out before him, gripping onto the chair. Black Hat pulled the shorts down like he was unwrapping a gift, slowly and patiently working them down Flug’s legs. The tables had turned, Black Hat undisputedly teasing Flug in return, and it was working so, so well.

Finally, they were at his ankles and he kicked them off before widening his stance, looking over his shoulder. “Oh, right, I forgot to tell you one last thing, sir.” His grin was in his voice, though he was breathless too. “That plug in my ass as for you. I want you to fuck my ass this time.”

Black Hat inhaled sharply, claws digging into the meat of Flug’s cheeks, pulling them apart to get a better look. The soft silicone plug mocked him, and he could see a drop of lube falling from the stretched hole down Flug’s leg. His pants were ungodly tight, and he dropped his trousers, not even bothering to unmake them when it was so much easier to just shove them out of the way and let his twining dick lather over Flug’s flesh, making the young man writhe in need. 

“Professor, please, I can’t, I need you in me so badly…” Flug stretched his legs to their maximum, his head as low as he could, and rut against Black Hat needfully.

Luckily for him, Black Hat wasn’t in the mood to tease. The plug was pulled slowly out, letting the muscles flutter in an attempt to keep it inside, Flug whining and following it, missing the stretch. He didn’t expect nimble fingers to slide in his cunt, however, longer than they should have been, and pluck out the spheres. 

“No no no!!” Flug tightened everything as much as he could, pulling away. “I want to feel full everywhere!”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Black Hat answered, vanishing the plug and balls into some void somewhere. “I have more than enough to fill you.”

“What?” Flug tried looking over his shoulder, but Black Hat didn’t give him a second’s pause, thrusting forward. Two lengths fucked into Flug, shocking the man into a startled screech. “Oh! Oh god yes!”

“Oh come on now, you know I prefer to be called ‘sir’, Flug.” Flug didn’t even bother answering, all of his mind focused on rocking back onto the cocks splitting him open so well, nearly sobbing from the stimulation. He had been teasing himself, and Black Hat for easily an hour now and he was so close already, everything so hard and fast.

Black Hat’s grip on his hips was like iron, claws leaving little pinpricks in his skin, slamming him back on his cocks, huffing at each time he pounded into Flug. His patience was low too, luckily for Flug. He let go to grab Flug’s chin, dragging him up until his shoulders were nearly aligned with his own, just so he could purr into the boy’s ear.

“You degenerate… Putting yourself on display for anyone who could walk by.” Flug whimpered, head lolling back on Black Hat’s shoulders, hands on the edges of the desk to try and keep himself grounded. “I bet you’d like that. A dirty slut, wide legs open for anyone with the confidence to go balls deep.”

The idea was terrifying-- and god, so goddamn hot. “Anyone could have seen you. If you want to be on display, I could always tie you to the podium, Flug. Use the spreader bar to keep your legs open, a gag in your mouth to prevent you from speaking. Maybe I’d let the A students fuck you right then and there.”

Flug panted, drool falling down his chin and pooling on Black Hat’s hand, eyes unable to focus on anything but the blurry ceiling moving in jolts every time Black Hat moved. “Sir, please!”

“‘Please do it’ or ‘please don’t’?” Black Hat asked. “You know there are people who’d love to. That Iso looks at you sometimes. Slug too. Probably wants to fuck you into the carpet and prove that he’d be the better bag boy.”

“I-I-- I can’t hold--” The idea of Slug pinning him down, having his way with him with ungodly large strap ons was more than he thought it would be, especially imagining Black Hat nearby, jerking his fat dick as Flug got pounded right in front of the 200+ class. Undoubtedly, there would be students shamelessly masturbating. God, what if some came over, pushing the bag up just enough to shove their length in his mouth, fucking his throat, or a pussy spread wide, forced to eat out or suffocate, cocks in hand while they all took turns--

A tentacle from Black Hat’s side slithered out, moving to cover Flug’s cute little cock, that engorged clit sticking out enough that the tentacle pussy swallowed it whole. The feeling of fucking something, something he’d never felt before, was too much. The cool temperature, the ridges inside rubbing against the sensitive little organ, the suction-- gods above, the  _ suction _ was something that no mouth had ever given.

He crashed into his orgasm like a car crash, shuddering around Black Hat in spasms and desperately humping the faux pussy, throbbing from the base of his clit to the tip feeling like he was actually ejaculating, and he dissolved into grunted and panted sounds.

Black Hat kept moving, kept sucking, even as Flug began to loosen and relax, not letting up as the touch edged towards overstimulation, though he allowed Flug to fall forwards and ceased his dirty talk. It was too much, suddenly, Flug cringing and whining, trying to pull away, but either way he moved he either fucked the tentacle or got fucked by them. Pawing at the cunt, he tried pushing it away, but Black Hat just kept it in place, refusing.

The pleasure was pain, and pain pleasure, and Flug couldn’t tell one from the other, just hopelessly lost in the feelings, unable to avoid them. He scratched at his arms, trying to ground himself in some form of reality, to pull back from that white horizon, but Black Hat wasn’t having it. Black Hat wasn’t done, and until he was, neither was Flug.

Black Hat’s thrusts began to get sloppy, the rhythm breaking down as he felt climax on the horizon, peeking over in warning. But Flug’s pathetic squirming, the convulsive squeezes of his cunt and ass around Black Hat’s cocks, the more distant but still pleasurable feeling of Flug fucking into him, there was no way he was going to stop until he absolutely had to, and his tolerance for overstimulation was so much higher than Flug’s.

Flug’s writhing weakened, the pain fading into a dull ache, the pleasure poking in with momentary flashes, but Black Hat was unstoppable, and he made full circle. A more lazy, leisurely orgasm was building, and rather than focusing on his nethers, this was slow, slithering shocks through his body, like blood filling his limbs after being in the cold for too long. 

He rolled his hips in patient circles on Black Hat, really feeling each and every ridge as they pushed past his lips to rub against his g-spot from both sides, going so far as to curl just so to make sure the pressure was greatest at that one spot that made his walls grip tighter. Gentle moans with every thrust, a small tongue like protrusion in lapping against his clit inside the tentacle’s grip, his hands pushing on the chair to get Black Hat as deep as he could go, Black Hat even leaned forward to nibble and bite at Flug’s shoulder, careful to avoid previous bitemarks, lavishing his skin was laps as the blood welled.

A particularly hard bite made Flug cry out weakly, trailing off into a final groan, the climax threatening this whole time rolling over him like a warm blanket, and he collapsed entirely on the desk, trying to keep awake, so very tired.

Flug’s loose, sloppy hole contracted, trying to get tight again, but there was no change; if anything, now that Flug had come again, he was even more open, and Black Hat was struck with how much he had stretched Flug since their first fuck; tighter than a vice, having to wriggle his cock in with difficulty, and now he was plowing his cunt  _ and _ ass, borderline whore loose around him, the stretched, abused labia red and drooping. He had really corrupted the boy, turned the pathetic, nervous wreck into a slut for his cock, so much that he gave a peepshow in class just for Black Hat, gotten lingerie just to please Black Hat.

It was almost worshipful-- the realization went right to his cocks, the attention and adoration that Flug was displaying to keep his interest firming them in preparation for cumming. He choked on the air for a moment, shaking. Flug glanced towards Black Hat, smiling, and that was it, that peek of Flug’s lips upcurling just for the professor did it-- he jerked Flug as close as he could, rutting into the depths as he sprayed in leisurely pulses, feeling each contraction of his cocks as they pushed out his orgasm, and just as he thought it was done, he moved to pull away and felt another dribble out onto Flug’s heated lips, little twitches and drops trying so hard to make it into Flug’s cunt and ass, but just sliding off of his skin to the shorts beneath them.

Black Hat leaned his head on Flug’s back, taking deep breaths, hands still on Flug’s hips, but just resting against him. Flug eased a hand out to cover one of Black Hat’s, eyes darting away when they met Black Hat’s in embarrassment at the sweet gesture and afraid that Black Hat was going to mock him, or shove his hand off in disgust.

To Flug’s surprise, he let go of Flug’s hip and intertwined their fingers, pressing a solitary gentle kiss to the back of Flug’s neck.


End file.
